kingdom_hearts_the_winter_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairi
Kairi is Sora's best friend and Keyblade Wielder. Kairi is a Princess of Heart and is the only Princess of Heart to remain among the New Seven Hearts. Kairi is the original persona of Naminé. Kairi was born in Radiant Garden and currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. Kairi eventually trains as a Keyblade wielder to help her allies. Personality Kairi is generally caring, kindhearted, and not afraid to speak her mind. She's usually always very cheerful and upbeat. She is loyal and headstrong, and she can be rather stubborn sometimes. She is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help them. Her bravery can be somewhat reckless, examples of her bravery are when she challenged Tesla despite having little combat experience and standing up for Orihime when she was attacked by Yammy and Ulquiorra, despite being outmatched. She dislikes feeling useless, aware of her own limitations and strives to grow stronger. Though Kairi is mature and polite, she does have a playful side when it comes to teasing Sora. She is also more sociable, as she quickly befriends Ichigo and Orihime. While sharing a deep friendship with Sora and Riku, Kairi seems to be particularly important to Sora, and vice versa. Kairi's feelings for Sora have been hinted at several times. She gives him her Wayfinder in hopes it will bring him back to her. In all his past adventures, Sora has gone out of his way to find Kairi, bringing her home. Her feelings for Sora were confirmed the day before their final battle. While Sora and Kairi are sitting on the paopu fruit tree, she hands him a paopu fruit. She states that she wants to be a part of Sora's life no matter what. After both of them promise to keep each other safe, they share a paopu fruit together. When Sora finds himself near death in Limbo, it was revealed by Naminé that Kairi was the person keeping him from completely fading away into the afterlife. When Sora finds her, they happily join hands. Kairi states that she believed that he wouldn't give up. When Sora states he feels strong with her, she looks away and holds his hand to proceed with their final battle. Appearance Kairi has a slim build with dark, shoulder length red hair, violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. Her outfit consists of a unique hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There are black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. She wears thick belted black boots. She wears thin white bracelets on her left wrist and a thick wristband on her right wrist. Biography Kairi was born in the world of Radiant Garden and was raised by her Grandmother. However, when she was five, she was cast adrift from her homeworld to the Destiny Islands, where she was adopted by the mayor. She would later befriend Sora and Riku, later piquing their interest in other worlds. The three made it a promise to explore the other worlds together. Nine years later, Kairi's heart is stolen by the Heartless, sending her body into a coma while her heart takes refuge within Sora's. Upon learning her identity as a Princess of Heart and the location of her heart, Sora sacrifices his own heart in order to release her's and return it to her body. Soon after, Kairi finds Sora's Heartless and restores him to human form. Kairi later remains behind on the restored Destiny Islands to await Sora's return from his journey. One year later, Kairi is kidnapped by Organization XIII to motivate Sora towards acting in their wishes. She escapes with the help of Naminé and Riku, receiving her Keyblade "Destiny Embrace" from the latter to fight alongside Sora. After Sora and Riku defeat the Organization's leader Xemnas, Kairi reunites with them at the Destiny Islands. Later, she passes on a message from the King, which the three read together. She is summoned by Yen Sid to train as a Keyblade wielder in order to combat Master Xehanort's reconfigured Organization XIII. Kairi trains with Lea in a secret place created by Yen Sid's magic. After completing her training, she reunites with her friends at the Mysterious Tower, where she and the other Guardians of Light prepare for the final battles against Master Xehanort and Organization XIII. At the Keyblade Graveyard, Kairi briefly fights alongside Sora and Lea against several Organization members, until she gets kidnapped by Xemnas. As Sora tries to rescue her, Xehanort kills her before Sora's very eyes, as Xehanort's way to motivate Sora into helping him recreate the χ-blade. Synopsis WIP__FORCETOC__